The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for noise reduction in a data processing system.
Various circuits have been developed that provide for retrieving data from a storage medium. A typical data retrieval system includes a sensor for sensing magnetic information from the storage medium, and a read channel circuit operable to decode the retrieved information. In some cases, noise is evident in the retrieved information that prevents the read channel circuit from recovering the originally written data. In such cases, the read process may fail.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for recovering data from a storage medium.